


Please don't hate me

by RaitoYuu



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano got arrested, M/M, good Nemesis-kun, poor Ayato targeted for bully, rivals hate him but will love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaitoYuu/pseuds/RaitoYuu
Summary: Ayano got arrested by the police and Ayato got targeted for bully for being the murder's siblings, how is Ayato's life will be with everyone in school avoid him while the rivals siblings hate him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I started to pick up an image about this story so here I am this'll be my second story , I hope you guys enjoy
> 
> P.S I'm gonna put this story on hold until I finish my first one

Everything crash in Ayato's mind even his heart , everyone is at the gymnasium of Akademi High because of the announcement that the Vice student Council President Megami Saikou has something very important to inform that it had anything to do with the 9 weeks murder cases at school

There is Megami standing tall beside her older brother Megamo Saikou on stage beside her while the other Student Council is guarding the gym entrance door so that nobody will go out including the culprit who killed those innocence students over the past 9 weeks

"The person who responsible for killing all those innocence students is going to pay today!" Megamo shout in authority while clenching her fist both Saikou siblings had a smirk on their face , the face that shows victory is theirs

"The murder is Ayano Aishi from class 2-1!" She announce loud and clear and that's how Ayato's world crash his sister... He's sister Nee-chan killed all those innocence students

"What are you going to say about it Aishi aren't you feel sorry for killing all those innocent people? Are you going to give in?" Megamo challenge his face shows that he dare of what he said

In the crowd Ayano face shows nothing until slower turn to wicked crazy and laugh "hihi...hehehe...hahaha...hahaha..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" She laugh like a maniac that it was started to scared the other students to walk back away from her except Ayato who see the scene in front of him

"How about I kill you bitch!" She bark back eyes fill with fire rage , every students throw insult at her 

"So it was you!"

"No... It can't be"

"How could you"

"So.. Everything that happen to me... Because of this person..?"

"Scru this I'm outa here!"

One by one everyone throw mean words towards her, Ayano look every each of them until her eyes land to her senpai Taro Yamada, he was shaking in fear when Ayano look at him see shout at her to stay away 

"You killed them! Stay back! Get away from me!" Ayano gasp her senpai rejected her so much effort she's done was gone to waste , Ayano kneel down on the floor while everyone still insulting her

"Nee-chan!" Ayato ran towards her to comfort her as he hug her dearly

"Aya-kun... Senpai will never love me... What did I do wrong?" Ayano started to cry for Ayato he knows that he can't make his sister happy because only her senpai can make her show her true emotions

"Please give in...Nee-chan" Ayato plead as he hug Ayano a bit more, guess they have to separate cause Ayano can't get away from crime

"You come visit me right?" Ayano eyes shows hope to her little brother , Ayato smile softly at her and nod his head 

"Of course anything for Nee-chan!" He laugh a little even Ayano smile cause she get to hear her little brother's laugh in glee and knowing that she is not alone

Time Skip

"Ayano Aishi you are under arrest for committing murder" the police said then handcuff her wrist lead her inside the car , she look at Megami and the Saikou daughter notice the Aishi give her a spiteful expression

 Megami just gave her a smirk and that's make Ayano even more mad but her face turn soft when she look at her little brother then speak in a silent motion

**"Be careful Aya-kun take care..."**

Ayano is already taken away and arrested


	2. Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been so long I didn't update so here it is!
> 
> Also warning this chapter is long as hell so I hope you guys won't mind and there's might be missing some words but too lazy to fix it so hope you guys like it

  1. _**BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP... TAP!**_



It was morning and time to wake up and get ready for school, Ayato rub his sleepy eyes then sigh now his all alone in the house after Ayano got arrested he call Ryoba and her husband what happen

Ryoba was mad at the news while her husband is worried and sad at the news he heard and not only that they said the businesse trip hold for another 10 weeks

After remember it back he sigh for the last time then hop out of bed and get ready for school also since he woke up so early , Ayato didn't take that long time to get ready so he had some time to make breakfast and bento

Then as he finish getting ready he walk towards the kitchen to start making something simple to eat and to bring for school , when it's done he ate it then finished for about 25 minutes he start head to school

**Time Skip**

 When he arrive it was 7:00am so he was pretty early and he knows that the Student Council is already there he just hope he won't bump into any of them so he decided to go to the library 

When he arrive no students was in there so he put his bag on the table that has one sit near the door and the reason he go there is Akademi High provide books for good benefits like cook book, arts , philosophy, chemistry and so on

Ayato was actually want to find a cook book because since his alone now he thought why not try to cook an even more decent food and suddenly what strange to him is he found a book by the title 'How to Murder for Love'

He look at the book strangely, before he could put it back he jolt and the book fell on the floor when he heard someone clear their voice , he turn to his side to find it was the Vice Student Council President Kuroko Kamenaga

Kuroko look at Ayato suspiciously then she look at the book that fell on the floor , her eyes wide then swiftly grab the book and point her pepper spray at him

"What are you trying to learn with this?" She said in a threatened way that it make Ayato shaking and clutch the cook book he was holding to his chest

"SPEAK NOW!!" Ayato yelp when Kuroko yell at him , the raven was scared of her so he duck on the floor and beg her

"PLEASE PLEASE! I'M SORRY I FOUND THIS BOOK BY ACCIDENT!!! I JUST WANT TO READ IN PEACE!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" He shout in frightened, the shout could hear outside the room at the same time  Megami and Akane was on their way to patrol around the school when they heard loud noise at the library

They both ran to see what's going on when they see the scene in front of them

"What's going on here?" Megami said in demand

"Kuroko what's wrong with him?" Akane ask when she saw Ayato still on the floor cover his ears

"Look" Kuroko show the book to them, both shook for seeing such book accepted in their school, Megami eyes turn cold as she gaze at the raven who was a brother of her enemy

"Are going to kill someone in behalf Ayano?" She coldly ask , Ayato raise his head to look at her small tears was at the corner of his eyes 

"Megami let me talk to him" Akane said her face was frowning 

"But!" Megami wants to protest but when look at Akane she was serious about it so Megami sigh and Akane get the signal so she walk carefully towards Ayato

"Hello dear" she greet him but didn't get any response so she continue

"Why are you coming to school so early?" Akane ask again, Ayato open his mouth a little to speak his reason

"I just w-want to a-a-avoid crowd and to read in peace" he answer eyes look away

"Is it that book you want to read?" Akane ask softly as she point the book that got him a misunderstanding in Kuroko's hand

"N-no! I just found it when i-i found my book see!" Ayato show the cook book he was holding eyes looking at Akane in plead that he was telling the truth, Akane seem to understand the situation and the reason so she stand up then turn to Kuroko Megami

"Kuroko you misunderstood here, he only wants his book but he found that book at the same time YOU came in" Akane told her comrade with a frown disappointed because Kuroko usually investigate first before accuse someone but now it's a different story

"But how can you confirmed it was a misunderstood?" Kuroko back fire Megami nod her head in agreement, Akane sigh she point the book that Ayato hold 

"Do you see that book? That's the book he wanted to read but he found that book too and that's where you came in" Akane explain back and finally.. FINALLY they both got the hint, Kuroko face palm herself for her blind teori while Megami look away because how rude she was for accuse without investigate first

 "My.. Apology for accused you such things.. Is there anything I can repay you for my rude behavior?" Kuroko ask with guilt in her chest

"Me as well for my rudeness, what can I do for you?" Megami apologize too still looking away

"No... I-it's fine I forgive you all.. S-so leave me be please..." He said still sacred it shows in he's eyes , Akane push both Megami and Kuroko out of the room

"Let's go now also I'm sorry for my comrades behavior dear" then she continue to lead them both out

Inside the library Ayato still sit on the floor he was actually started crying , he just had a weak heart like a kid people might call him a wimp but it's just his nature , he feel save when Ayano is around now she's been taken his all alone now

"N-nee-chan I'm sacred... I-i d-d-don't want to be alone" he cried more and what he didn't know that Akane was outside of the room to hear such pitiful mourn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you guys that in this story the rivals might be twins or brother and sister also since Osoro and Hanako had the same name with their male gender they don't hate Ayato and lastly Ayato and Ayano are twins 
> 
> That's all bye~♪


End file.
